Snow Image
by Tiro
Summary: Not every Christmas is like everyone else's. The Getbackers celebrate the day a bit different than from the rest. Friendship-fic.


**Snow Image**

**Summary**: Not every Christmas is like everyone else's. The Getbackers celebrate the day a bit different than from the rest. Non-yaoi.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None really. Ban acting a little different than from the anime and manga. More like my type of Ban if you've read my earlier Getbackers work.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Getbackers.

-o-

Ban kicked at some snow. He was cold, his spiky hair was pretty much flat, he had a huge scarf around his neck and his hands were in tight fists deep in the pockets of his jacket.

"Aren't you done with that thing yet?" he growled and jumped from one foot to the other. He didn't like snow, period.

"Almost!" Ginji chirped.

"How the hell can you stand this shit?"

"I'm warm-blooded."

"That doesn't give me any comfort!" Ban jumped up and down and was glad everyone else was at home and eating a nice meal so they didn't have to see him act silly. Most of all, Ginji's friends weren't here. If they had been there, he would have stood stoically even if it meant losing a toe or two.

Ginji jumped up and grinned over at the brunette. Ban looked so cute sometimes, but the blonde knew better than to say it out loud. He rather has his limbs intact and in place. An angry Ban was something he didn't want to encounter.

"Alright, it's ready!"

"This is a stupid tradition," the Jagan-user muttered but moved closer.

"It's funny," the former emperor said.

"Yeah, losing your fingers and toes are _so much fun_."

"It's not good for your health to be so grumpy all the time!"

"You just made that up. Where do we stand?"

Ginji dragged and pulled at him until he was satisfied, and Ginji's friends would be surprised seeing how easily Ban complied. They thought he was using their precious emperor.

Rather it was the other way around. Without Ginji Ban was nothing. So he rather liked Ginji cared enough to do this. Do this stupid tradition, drag him back and forth, walk by his side, fight by his side and even protect him. He had never had this much, not even with the Kudou siblings. They held a slight fear to him. Not Ginji. He wasn't scared of Ban. He probably never had been.

Where others would shrink away at seeing his glaring, cursed eyes Ginji smiled instead.

"There! Perfect!"

"Great. Now let's get it over. I want coffee."

Ginji laughed and ran forward. He pressed a button and ran back. He ended up behind Ban (damn him for being taller than the Jagan-user), wrapped his arms around the man's arms and torso, his chin resting on the shoulder and a big grin in place.

The picture was snapped and Ginji ran to the camera in glee. Ban shrugged and shuddered, bringing his jacket closer as he walked up to the blonde.

"Well? Was it any good?" he asked grumpily.

"It was perfect."

Ban looked at it. It looked good.

It had been an accident the first year. Ginji had played in the snow and jumped Ban just as someone snapped a photo of them. She had insisted of printing one for them.

Next year, when Ginji asked if they could take a picture again, Ban had been surprised the boy even remembered. Then again, they still had had that photo. It was even framed. And instead of saying a flat no, Ban had found himself nodding.

And so it had gone on. Every year they would go to the same park and snap a photo, have it printed and framed. The pictures were in a box at Paul's, as he was nice enough to let them keep them there until they got an apartment or the like. If they ever found it.

At Christmas Ginji would take them out, and he had showed them to Natsumi and Ren. Both had been equally surprised Ban had ever agreed on doing it. He hadn't showed his friends yet.

Ban chuckled when imaging their faces. Midou Ban was actually a nice person. Shido would probably keel over in shock.

"Let's get this printed!" Ginji said. "We've already got the frame! Then we can go to Paul."

Yeah sure, it was a stupid tradition.

But he liked this stupid tradition.

He always would.

End

* * *

Short. I had planned another one, but it didn't work out. So it became this instead. A little shorter but who cares? Hope you enjoyed reading it!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
